


The various tales of Ben & Callum

by ChaosSexual



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosSexual/pseuds/ChaosSexual
Summary: This is a one-shot collection of any prompts or ideas I choose, with requests, to expand upon





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked Callum what happened on his wedding day, he would say it was all a blur apart from 3 things. One, his relationship with Whitney ended. Two, Whitney nearly outed him to the whole pub. Three... Three is the most painful thing that happened on that day, Ben Mitchell got shot.

And Callum knows that people were looking at him weirdly, probably wondering why he was cradling Ben so gently and why Callum was nearly hysterical because of the thought that Ben may die.

Callum couldn't think of the others at the moment because his hand is pressing firmly on the wound to prevent more blood from spilling.

The whole 'Siege', that's what the police are calling it, was over as fast as it had begun. Shots firing outside, never registering inside Callum's mind.

All Callum felt was a tugging sensation and as he looked down, he saw hands tugging Ben away. He curled into himself, bringing ben closer, because goddamnit he wasn't ready to part with Ben yet. He heard a whimper and it took him a moment to register that it came from him.

"Halfway.... Callum, you have to let them take a look at Ben" Mick's gentle but stern voice broke through the haze as Mick tugged him backwards into his arms. Callum could only helplessly look on as Ben was put onto a stretcher.

He stared down at his hands that were covered in blood, Ben's blood. He felt a wave of nausea and he rushed up to his feet and into the toilets, barely able to make it to the toilet.

When he was done, he flopped helplessly against the cool surface of the wall and he stared blankly at the cubicle wall.

When he felt that his legs were steady enough for him to walk, he slowly got up and walked out. He didn't want to talk to anyone who were still in the vic so he went straight out and walked the short walk to his flat.

He never managed to lock his flat so he walked straight through the door and upstairs, peeling off his wedding outfit as he went sluggishly up.

He didn't pay attention to where he put his clothes, throwing his jacket somewhere. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He collapsed on the sofa and just drank until the beer was empty.

He placed it on the coffee table and walked into the guest bedroom, barely able to stomach the sight of the pink walls and the pink dress that sits at the foot of the bed.

He fell into a restless sleep.

That is, until the nightmares start. 

The siege brought up the memories from the army, the death, gore as well as the screams that come from every direction, the incessant screeching never stopping. 

Callum's mind brought back the memories of the siege, holding ben in his arms as he took his final breath. After that horrifying sight, Ben fades to Chris. Echoes of the words "you could've saved of but you were too much of a coward to do anything" came through different faces, both people he hadn't been able to save and people he knows, circling callum until it all became a blur of self-hate and guilt.

Callum woke up, flinging the sheets off him and sitting up. His breath is coming in pants and he scrubs his face, trying to calm himself down. He flicked the bedside lamp on, trying to chase away the shadows that seem to creep into his room.

He looked down and saw the blood that has seeped into his skin, painting it a mixture of red and brown and white.

He ran to the showed and switched to to scalding, scrubbing his skin raw making the blood disappear but leaving splotches of raw skin. He sat down as the shock finally caught up to him. One dawning thought crept up on him and shook him to his core

He could've lost Ben. The guy who's catapulted into his life. Replaced every thought of a future with Whitney, into one he could hopefully share with Ben. Red,long hair was replaced with short brown hair. A soft smile that was replaced with an annoying smirk that Callum loves to wipe it off him with a gentle kiss on his cheek, the blush on Ben's cheek rising on his face.

The thought of losing Ben before any possible future where they were both out and happy with each other? Callum hated to think of that.

A while passed before he got up, the water did everything it could to numb internal pain. 

Callum checked the time and it was 7am, he decided that he was going to see Ben, who hopefully was ok.

He put on a worn down hoodie and joggers, barely putting the effort into his hair and brushing his teeth, he seemed to do a lot of things in slow motion at the moment.

He grabbed some change for the bus and waited around for the one who'll drive him to the hospital. He began to chew softly on his lip, and anxiously tugging on his sleeves. 

When he eventually got to the hospital, he went to the ICU and approached the receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering where Ben Mitchell's room was?" He asked

The receptionist looked up and asked "are you a relative?". She was polite, probably saw the state he was in and callum winced internally.

"I'm his boyfriend." Callum stated firmly.

"Right, he's in room 22. Turn right and it's one of the ones on your left." The receptionist helpfully smiled.

Callum walked down the hallway, his steps echoing through the entire hall and he stopped outside Ben's room.

He saw all the tubes that Ben was attached to and suddenly wished that he was anywhere but there, the images imprinted on his mind. 

"You can go in there, ya know?" A gentle voice said behind him. Callum winced at the sudden voice and he turned around. It was Sharon. Callum gently smiled at her.

"I don't think he would want me there." Callum whispered.

"I think he might, I heard you saved his life." She smiled at him, placing a hand on callums shoulder, grounding him to reality.

"Thanks Sharon. How are you doing anyway?" Callum gestured to the baby bump.

"I'm good and the baby is too. Phil is just with Lou, getting her checked over considering Hunter fell on her." Sharon grimaced slightly at the mental image. 

"Don't forget to look after yourself though. You've been through enough too. The stress isn't good for your baby either." Callum pointed out firmly, making Sharon gently laugh. 

"I will, don't worry. What about you though?" Sharon asked.

"What about me?" He asked

"Are you going to be able to cope? I can't imagine the hell you're going through. I mean this must've brought up memories from the army?" She gently asked.

"I'll be fine. I've got a thing called alcohol?" Callum chuckled, his laugh devoid of any emotion.

"Here have my number, if you ever need to talk, you can either ring, text, call or just turn up at my house?" She offered a piece of paper with her number scrawled on it and Callum accepted it, feeling his eyes prickle with tears.

Callum pulled Sharon into a gentle hug and she reciprocated it, rubbing his back slightly as he took strength from the hug. She pulled back and gently stroked his cheek.

"Now you sit in that room and take as much time as you need." She firmly told him and he nodded his head.

He took a deep breath.

He went into the room and pulled up a chair.

He lost count of how long he stared at Ben's face and tubes.

His eyes caught a slight movement of Ben's fingers and, without thinking, grabbed it gently.

"Ben! Can you hear me?" He asked frantically.

Ben reached up with a shaky hand to remove the oxygen mask away from his face.

"C-C-Callum?" Ben managed to mutter.

"I'm here. Save your strength" Callum stood up and came into Ben's view. Ben smiled and fell back asleep.

Callum sat there and talked about anything he could think of. Gently holding Ben's hand and rubbing his finger over Ben's knuckles.

Sharon came in quietly and sat down on the opposite side, handing over a bottle of water and a sandwich to Callum. It was left there untouched whilst callum watched Ben intently.

"Did you know I see him as my son?" Sharon spoke quietly into the peaceful silence. Callum shook his head, whilst he knew Ben has seen Sharon as family, he had no idea that any of them would ever reciprocate his feelings after what has happened.

"I'm so proud of how strong he is. He's come from a traumatic childhood, he had to watch the love of his life die as well as countless other things. He's stronger than people give him credit for. He doesn't let many people in but the ones he does, should treasure him. I've been guilty of neglecting him a couple of times but there's nothing I would do for him. He's my son. He may not be Phil's but he will always be mine." Sharon stated.

Callum reached over with his other hand and grabbed onto hers, a silence fell upon them.

"Good speech Shar." They heard a quiet comment pipe up from Ben. They looked towards him and Ben's eyes were staring intently at the ceiling.

"Ben!" Sharon and Callum cried out.

"That's my name. Now what's got you two in tears? I'm going to have an awesome scar after this." Ben chuckled, snapping the other two out of their trance and they bother hugged Ben.

"Are you ok? Do we need to get you a nurse?" Callum asked, already fussing over Ben.

"Calm down Nurse Highway. I'll be fine, all i need is food and drink and then I'll be right as rain." Ben smirked gently. 

Callum blushed and sat down, offering his own food. Ben grabbed one half of a sandwich and slid the other one over, pointedly staring at Callum as if to say 'you have to eat'. Callum took the other half and the three other them are in a companionable silence. 

They all knew that everyone had a rough road ahead of them but with each others support, they can begin to battle the fears that the siege and other events brought into their life.


	2. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration kinda of Callum's PTSD.
> 
> Please leave prompts!!!!

Ever since he left the army, Callum has found it difficult to settle into a sense of normalcy. It was only when he came to Walford, did he find a new normal. He had a girl, a couple of friends and he was working. He knows some soldiers weren't as lucky as him.

But the thing that connected soldiers together after the war? The PTSD. Yes it was hard to deal with at first, the constant loud voices and unexpected noises, caused Callum to flinch after a couple of minutes and eventually people caught on that something wasn't right. But Callum was able to persuade them that it was just because of his rough childhood, the constant verbal and physical abuse that not just him, but his older brother, endured from their father after their mother left. Everyone except Mick seemed to believe him. Mick kept asking if it was what he witnessed in the army that got Callum to flinch all the time. At the time, Callum seemed to be able to shrug Mick off but he always felt that the older man still didn't believe him, which was a terrifying thought.

It wasn't until Ben Mitchell came back to the square that someone else knew he was lying. Ben came in with his trench coats and signature smirk. Callum did try to avoid him, it wasn't that hard, they were im different circles after all.

It wasn't until the kiss in the park that Callum felt every piece of armour he built for himself, begin to slip away. He began to grow distant from everyone, isolating himself so that he barely came outside anymore, fearing that Ben would take one long look at him and discover the secret Callum has buried deep into himself.

"Hey Cal, Mick and Linda want to know if you'd like to come round to the Vic today?" Whitney sat next to him with her wide smile and Callum felt a stab of guilt at the thought of saying no, he always hated needing to please everyone, it was his Achilles' heel.

"Sure." Callum gulped down the no that was threatening to arise and he stood up. Whitney held out her hand and Callum smiled gently before taking it, his eyes not showing how happy be is. Oh well, everyone seemed to ignore how he was feeling today.

Callum walked to the Vic, already dreading the loud environment. He took an internal minute to steady his breathing and planted a false smile on his face. He stepped into the Vic.

"Oi Halfway! What do you want?" Mick shouted across the bar, much to Callum's embarrassment.

"Only my usual, please Mick" Callum was always polite, it was part of the armour he had. To take that away, would be to reveal his inner demons, reveal his true self. That is not something Callum could deal with.

"You alright son? You're pretty quie" Mick asked.

"Just been a long day at the funeral parlour." Callum refused to let people know that he barely put effort into things nowadays.

"Ok but maybe you should ask for some time off. No offence but you look shattered." Mick gently smiled and Callum felt a rush of warmth at this. 

"Maybe I should. Cheers Mick!" And with that, Callum turned around and looked for Whitney. He spotted her in the corner, next to Jay and Lola. 

"Alright?" Callum asked Jay and Lola.

"Yeah, fine" With the short answer, Jay and Lola went back to their conversation with Whitney. Which is fine by Callum, he can work on his pint and feel it soothe his nerves.

Callum's evening was a blur until someone sat next to him. Of course it was Ben. Callum rolled his eyes internally.

"Alright lover boy?" Ben's cheeky tone made Callum sit up, realising that he was sliding down in his seat.

"Yeah, fine. And you?" Callum rushed out and he looked down at his pint, god he was so stupid. He felt Ben's gaze on his face, probably wondering what on earth was wrong with the idiot sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just been busy, that's all." Callum picked up a tone in Ben's voice that he couldn't decipher. All of a sudden Callum felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly.

"Sorry babe. I was going to go out with Jay and Lola, and I wanted to see if you'd like to come with?" Whitney was a pleasant girl, Callum knew that, so why did he not like her presence? It was suffocating.

"Sorry babe, I think I'll have an early night tonight. You have fun without me though, yeah?" Callum said and with a graceful twirl, Whitney walked out of Callum's sight. With a guilty sigh, Callum decided to grab another pint.

"Grab one for me, yeah?" Ben called across the room. Callum nodded and grabbed one for Ben too setting it in front of the man and Callum took a big gulp from his.

"So are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to ask Mick?" Ben asked, well demanded.

"I'm fine" Cal argued.

"Ha! And I'm straight. Pull the other one Cal." Ben bluntly stated, leaving Cal to quickly patch up the cracks in his armour.

"I told ya I'm fine. So leave it, yeah?" Callum nearly shouted at Ben, who raised his eyebrows up at the near outburst.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave it for now." Ben stated, throwing his hands up as a metaphorical white flag.

"Thank you." Callum shot Ben a grateful smile and picked up his beer. He felt a wash of peace overcome him.

However, he should've known that his already jittery self and the alcohol would've made his PTSD so much worse. But hey, he forgets about a lot of things.

Suddenly, Callum's ears caught a familiar crashing of a glass bottle.

All the familiar sounds from the army and his childhood were brought back all at once. Callum could feel his breath and heartbeat quicken with every second. He had to get out. He needed to go somewhere he can breathe.

He fumbled to get on his feet without warning for Ben and walked over to the bathroom. He managed to close the stall door before collapsing to his knees and untying the tie around his neck. He took a big gulp of air and it came out a shudder. 

With the claws of panic clutching his throat, Callum didn't hear the door open and close. It wasn't until there was a knock at the bathroom stall that Callum registered that he wasn't alone. Callum held his breath, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't be too concerned.

"Cal, it's me. Open up" Of course it's Ben, who else would it be?

Callum scrubbed his face and stood up on shaky legs. He hesitates on the latch before taking a breath.

He opened the door.

He didn't know what he expected to be on the other side of the door but it certainly wasn't this.

Ben was there, with a damp tissue and ready in a position that makes it look like he was going to kick the door down.

"Good, you're out. You want to explain to me what happened?" Ben cooly switched into a casual demeanour. He offered callum the tissue and when Callum didn't take it, he went to dab Callum's cheeks. When Callum flinched backwards, Ben took a step backwards and waited for Callum's response.

Callum was there, feeling phantom blood run down his face and when he looked in the mirror, he saw himself there. As bloody as he was when he fell on the grenade. 

He let out a silent scream and sob. And then he did what he always did.

He ran.

He didn't know where he was going but he kept going until he physically reached his limit.

He recognised that he arrived at some kind of park so he sat on the bench and allowed the voices and sounds in his head consume him.

It must've been an hour or so when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Chris. His Chris, covered in blood. 

"You could've saved me if you weren't a coward." Chris spat at him.

"No, no, no, no" Callum muttered as he scrambled to get away. Screaming when he felt a hand on him, he swung around wildly and punched someone. His eyes opened and he didn't recognise the figure. The figure thought that Callum punched him for no reason because the figure punched him back.

This is what Callum needed, an out for all of his anguish. He put all his energy into the fight and came off worse than the figure. 

He slumped back onto the bench and rested his head onto it, finally able to close his eyes without the thoughts running around.

(BEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

When Callum disappeared with the deer in headlights look on his face, Ben knew something was wrong. He walked back out into the main part of the pub and looked for Mick.

"Hey Mick." Ben approached the older man.

"Alright Ben. Can I get you another?" Mick asked, gesturing to a pint glass.

"Nah you're alright. I was wondering if you knew what was up with Callum?" Ben gingerly asked.

"Why? What happened?" Mick asked, all the smile left his face. It looked weird to Ben, not used to seeing the guy without a smile.

"He must've had a panic attack but it happened when someone dropped the glass." Ben explained.

"Where is he now?" Mick's eyes scanned the room.

"He left. Out the back." Ben pointed to the cellar.

"Ok. I need to lock up but here's the car let's and wait for me there." Mick instructed, holding out the Jeep keys. Ben nodded and rushed off.

It took a while for Mick to come out and Ben grew antsy before seeing Mick in his coat.

"Let's go." Mick left no room for argument, not like Ben wanted to anyway.

They drove around locally, checking out the local puns or alleyways. They couldn't find him anyway. His phone wasn't picking up either, the two men grew even more worried. 

They eventually had to stop.

"Right, if you were Callum, where would you go?" Ben muttered to himself.

"He used to go to playgrounds and that sort when he needed a break when he was younger. So maybe check that?" Mick gave his two cents. 

Ben nodded and they went back into the Jeep and drove to different playgrounds.

Eventually, when they were losing hope, they saw a slumped figure on a bench. They jumped out and raced towards it. Ben got there first and pulled the figure up.

Ben saw the bruised on the face but he knew that it was callum.

"Callum! Wake up!" Ben shouted."Mick! it's him! Help me lift him!" 

Ben lifted Callum's arms and waited until Mick had Callum's legs before moving him to the jeep. When Callum was in the Jeep, Mick flicked the light on, both wincing at the bruises on Callum's face. Wirelessly, Mick handed Ben the first aid kit and whilst they were driving back, Ben cleaned the wounds.

When they got back, they silently helped Callum to the sofa in Mick and Linda's living room. Ben grabbed a blanket and placed Callum's feet onto his lap. When they were both covered, he fell asleep.

(Callum's POINT OF VIEW)

When Callum woke up, it took him a moment to figure out where he was. He knew his sides and face hurt and he began to sit up. He felt someone staring at him and when he looked up Ben was staring at him sternly. Callum flopped backwards before taking a deep breath and sat up, trying not to show that he was hurt.

"What time is it?" Clalum asked. However it wasn't Ben that answered.

"It's time for you to tell us what is going on and give us anymore lies." Callum heard Mick say, he winced.

"What do you want to know?" Callum asked tiredly.

"What happened to your face?" Ben asked.

"Got into a fight, it's fine" callum waved their worries away, like that would work. The next question was asked by Mick.

"Do you have PTSD?" Mick asked gently, sitting on the coffee table and loomed at Callum with earnest eyes.

Without thinking, Callum nodded.

It felt freeing. Callum couldn't explain it. It was as if a weight was off his shoulder and that a pathway had been opened in his mind. God he's not been able to talk about his feelings for so long and now that he did, he let it all out.

He talked about his childhood, and the army. He talked about why he couldn't tell anyone, and the best thing was Mick and Ben listened. All Callum needed was someone who'd let him speak and listen without any judgement.

After the talk, Callum was swept into a gentle hug with both Mick and Ben. He let out a hiss of pain when it jarred his ribs though and Ben immediately knew what happened. He left to grab bandages and gently wrapped Callum's ribs up. 

Mick allowed Ben and Callum to stay upstairs all day, leaving them to peace and quiet whilst something was on the Tele. 

Callum knew that he still was struggling but he felt that this was going to be a good day. And hopefully the one of many.


	3. Assumed Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This like a joint over prompt where callum is getting abused by Leo but when ben confronts him about it, Callum thinks Ben's jealous. 
> 
> Not my nesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave prompts!!!! I appreciate knowing what you guys wanna see!!

While Ben was resting in hospital, Callum decided that he will get to his new scene a little but, so he's not petrified when he's out with Ben. He doesn't want to be that guy that is scared of PDA. Ben, hell even Callum himself, deserve better than that.

So that's how he found himself in the Prince Albert, dressed in some black jeans and white top. He was fiddling around with his empty pint glass whilst his eyes scanned the room. 

His eyes fell on a tall, black haired man who is standing and searching the room like he owns the place. Callum knew he was attractive, but tried to stop staring at him because it's weird. 

Callum got up to go the bar again and he asked Tina for a pint. When he turned around, there was that guy again. 

"Hello there, I've never seen you here before. I'm Leo." The man, now Leo, practically purred which sent a shiver down Callum's spine. 

"I'm Callum. Yeah I'm new on the scene." Callum chuckled nervously and Leo's grin went from casual to a bit predatory. 

"Well let me break you in gently. Beer?" Leo's hand touched Callum's back, a gentle but at the same time firm. Callum nodded shyly, not used to this attention and he walked with Leo back to a table. 

Leo let Callum sit first and Leo swung an arm around the back of Callum's chair, gently stroking Callum's shoulder and they spent the evening there, Leo occasionally going back to the bar to buy the drinks.

When it was reaching 1am, Callum stood up."Sorry, I've got to work tomorrow so I've got to go now." Callum smiled apologetically at Leo, who hastily wrote his number down on a napkin and shoved it towards Callum.

"Take my number. I hope to see you soon, Red Riding Hood." Leo smiled sweetly at Callum, who shoved the napkin in his pocket and left. 

If He'd turn around, Callum would've seen Leo's sweet expression turn into a predatory smile as a smirk graced his lips. 

A few weeks past and Callum has nearly forgotten about Leo if it wasn't for the piece of paper that's sitting on his dresser. Callum would occasionally look at it and nearly type out a message. Something, he couldnt put his finger would stop him.

It wasn't until Stuart moved Rainie and Abi in that Callum texted Leo. It was a simple 'hey you wanna meet?' but for Callum it was a huge step.

He dressed in white slim jeans, a blue button top before heading out to meet Leo at the Prince Albert.

"Hey Red, how are you today?" Leo grinned as Callum approached him.

"I'm good, just annoyed a bit today actually." Callum admitted.

"Oh?" Curious, Leo pressed for Callum to carry on.

"My brother invited his girlfriend, that he's only been dating for like a month, and her baby to stay at my flat!" Callum started flailing his arms around as he got more annoyed.

"And you let him?" Leo arched an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. He's my brother. And I may not like Rainie but I can't kick her out, she's got a child."

"Does your brother not have a place he can take Rainie?" Leo asked.

"I think he still has his flat but I'm not sure. He's been staying over an old lady's house whilst she's been away." Callum explained.

"Well from what I can tell is that there's 2 things you can do. 1 is to put up with it, that seems more your style -" Leo explained before he was interrupted.

"What do you mean? More my style?" Callum asked, starting to get annoyed.

"No offence Red, but you seem to be the person who'd say sorry if a person punched them. Now, number 2 is you step up, tell your brother that you are not having Rainie and her child in your flat, and that if Stuart doesn't like, then that he can sling his hook." Leo continued on and Callum listened with his full attention.

"I'm not sure I can do that. I mean she has a child." Callum explained, already losing the battle.

"Well at the moment where has she been living?" Leo asked, intrigued.

"A guy called Ian, they aren't the best of friends." Callum chuckled weakly.

"Well tell her, that unless its an actual emergency, that you won't house her. Not even if your brother says you have to." Leo stated, like it was a simple as that.

Callum agreed after mulling it around. They finished their drinks and went back to Callum's.

And that's how their relationship starts and Leo digs his poisonous claws into the precious Red Riding Hood

(A few weeks later)

When Ben came back from the hospital, the first thing he didn't want to see was Callum with a guy, they were close like more than friends close.

Ben only knew his name Leo, because he made Lola tell him one day after she hesitated on gossip about Callum.

He must admit, it hurt that Callum moved on from their not-relationship easily. He saw Callum and Leo walking towards him and Ben immediately began to walk the other direction.

"Hey Ben!" Callum shouted out and damn him. Ben wanted to go and wallow. Instead, he forced a smile and turned around.

"Hey Cal, who's this then?" Ben asked dumbly. Before Callum was able to speak Leo spoke up.

"I'm Leo, Red told me all about you." Leo's smile was deadly, and his grip right. Well, two can play at that game. Ben smiled back and gripped Leo's hand tighter, who grimaced slightly and Ben smirked internally. Callum saw all this go on with a frown on his face.

"Callum, how about we go and grab that drink I promised you ages ago now?" Ben asked, turning to face Callum, who's frown immediately turned to a smile.

"Sure!"  
"He's busy right now, it's date night." 

The two replies came simultaneously. Callum and Leo looked at each other and Leo seemed to glare at Callum Before the latter bowed his head before looking apologetically at Ben.

"Sorry Ben, another day?" Ben nodded and looked at Callum's retreating back as well as the death grip Leo had on Callum's hand. A sense of unease began to form in Ben's stomach.

(A few weeks later)

Ben hasn't seen Callum around the square much but when he does, he swears Callum is getting quieter and flinching around people. The only time he seems to come out is when Leo is attached at his hip, quite literally. Leo normally has Callums hand in a tight grip, tight enough that Ben sometimes sees a glimpse of pain from Callum's face.

One day, Ben accidentally caught Callum as Callum is entering the bathroom. When Callum sees Ben, he freezes and turns to walk back out. He would've left if Ben hadn't gripped his arm.

"Get off me Ben." Callum's voice went lower, almost a whisper, than Ben has ever heard from Cal before.

"Whats up Cal? How's married life with, what's his name? Bob? Lewis?" Ben sneered, ignoring the guilt at Callum's hurt expression.

"We ain't married Ben, you know his name is Leo. And what's it got to do with you anyway?" Called shot back.

"Well when I haven't seen my friend around for a few weeks without Mr. Growly on you. I get worried." Ben said, with complete apathy.

"Well there ain't nothing to be worried about. We're happy." Callum nearly whispered the last part, flinching when Bem accidentally pressed on a freshly formed bruise. Unluckily for Callum, Ben spotted it.

"Uh huh. So if you're so happy, would you like to explain how you got the bruise, you're failing at trying to hide from me? Ben let go of the tight grip he had on Callum's arm but still had a grasp around it.

Callum looked anywhere other than Ben whilst saying "It's not like that" making Ben scoff.

"Oh really? Well it's either you two are into some kinky bedtime activities," ben approached Callum, who backed unwillingly into a wall, "or he's abusing you. And if he is, then I will kill him." 

"Why are you doing this?" Callum asked, having to look down at Ben who's making him feel so much smaller than hs actually is.

"Because, believe it or not Cal, I care about you." Ben told him confidently. And with that, he left Callum to slump against the wall.

The next time he saw Callum, he saw a bruise on Callum's right eye. He clenched his fists, in order not to punch Leo, Callum would never forgive him for that. So he had to walk past them, hurting inside and he had to work out how to actually get Callum safely away.

(A few weeks later)

Ben had a plan.

Well, he had a vague plan of what he was going to do. He was going to get Callum to go away with him and Ben break it to Cal that his relationship with Leo is abuse. And he won't let Callum deny it and go back to him.

He told Jay that he needed Cal to help him, nothing dodgy he promised, and Jay agreed. So he just had to go and find Callum and get him to go with him.

Simple, right?

He went up to Callum's flat and rang up.

"Hello?" Cal whispered down the phone.

"Hey it's me, let me up and pack a bag. I need your help with something." Ben smiled and ut shone through his voice.

"No!" Callum shouted through the phone.

"Callum?" Ben now was concerned.

"Just... Don't come up, I'll come down now." Callum whispered and set the phone down. 

Ben waited by the car parked outside and waited for Callum. When Cal came down, Ben winced. Cal was limping and had a cit limp, bruises fading around his eye.

"Come on then." Ben opened the boot and took Callum's bag from him, before helping Callum into the front seat. Callum felt eyes on him and looked upstairs, seeing a glaring Leo.

Ben got in and they drove off.

Ben's plan was to go down to a cottage for at least a couple of weeks. And when Ben saw Callum's face relax as they left Walford, Ben vowed to try and keep that through the weeks.

Callum looked hesitantly at the cottage before looking back at hen.

"Why are we here Ben?" He asked, hands twitching so he sits on them.

"We need to talk." Ben said shortly and got out of the car before lifting both of their bags and taking them inside, Callum limping behind.

Callum landed on the sofa with a hiss and Ben watched him from the doorway. Callum was looking too stiff and ben needed Callum to not be, if they were going to have a talk.

"Right. What can I get you? Painkillers? Water? Stay there and I'll get it" Ben clapped his hands, loud in the silence making Callum jump in fright.

"Painkillers and alcohol." Callum muttered.

"Well I can do one or the other, not both." Ben stated.

"Leo let me have both." Callum muttered before getting up himself in order to look for painkillers and alcohol.

"Well I'm not him. So. Sit. Down." Ben firmly told Callum, who used to roll his eyes when Ben got like that, but this Callum turned away and sat back down, like an obedient puppy.

An obedient and abused puppy. 

Ben winced.

He grabbed the painkillers and water before holding them out for Callum to take it. When Callum wouldn't, Ben stared at him. Callum stared back defiant and didn't stand down. Ben caved, putting the stuff in front of Callum and going to his bedroom.

Brn seethed for a while before heading back into the living room where Callum was putting his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked and Callum froze, his back to Ben and he slowly turned around.

"Out." Callum said shortly.

"Where?" Ben asked again.

"To the shop. Maybe home I don't know." Callum shrugged. As if Ben would let Callum go back to his abuser.

"Well you're not. Especially with that let of yours. So sit back down and you and I are going to have a talk." Ben clenched his fist unknowingly and that's all that Callum needed to sit down. Ben realises what happened and released his fists.

"Right. So when are you going to finally admit that he's abusing you?" Ben asked.

"When are you going to admit that you're just jealous?" Callum shot back.

"Ha! How is me being jealous," Ben pit air quotes around being jealous ",anything to do with the fact that he's abusing you!" Ben shouted.

"You are, just admit it then we won't need to talk!" Callum was getting annoyed now, a crawling sensation on his back creeping into his neck. 

"What's there to be jealous of Callum? Why would I want another abusive relationship?" Ben stood up.

Callum deflated at the last part.

"What?" Callum whispered and Ben turned around , rubbing his fingers into his eyes, the memories of Luke dragging themselves back up to the surface. When he was under control again, he turned back to Callum and placed a hand on his knee.

"Yes I was physically and emotionally abused by Mum's rapist's son Luke. That's how I know you're going through the same thing Cal. I've been there. You don't have to hide from me." Ben's eyes were full of concern that Callum felt his heart and walls break.

"Look, I can't tell you about it now. But maybe one day I will. Can you promise something?" Callum whispered. 

"Of course" Ben would promise him the sun and moon.

"Just stay with me. I'll need your help getting him out of my life and healing." Callum grabbed Ben's hands tightly. Ben twirled his hand so that he can intertwine their fingers.

Ben leant forward slowly and placed a kiss on Callum's forehead, the kiss telling Callum everything he needs to know.

Callum started to cry then, clutching at Ben's t-shirt before Ben hugged him. 

Ben knew that everyday for a while will be a struggle. But he made a promise to Callum to keep him safe. 

And that's what he'll do.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave prompts!!!


	4. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while!!! This is quite different than the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Evak scene where they're making out with other people in the club and staring at each other

If the members of Albert square had to pick one word to describe Callum Highway, it would be Gentle. He has gentle hands, eyes and personality.

However they didn't really know Callum, at least the real Callum. There was one person who really knew him. 

Ben Mitchell.

Now if you asked Ben who Callum was. He'd say that yes Callum was gentle, by which he means that Callum will trade sweet kisses and shower him with affection since he figured out Ben was touch starved, but he would also say that he was passionate and rough.

See, since Callum came out, he's become more confident. Ben's happy about it of course, Callum's been through hell and back. You can tell where Ben's influence has come in because Callum will stare at Ben from across the room, with a heated look in his eyes allowing for Ben to feel desire wrapping around the bottom of his spine to the back of his neck. Whenever Callum would catch the change in Ben's demeanour, he would smirk and leave, allowing Ben to follow him into an alleyway, leaving a breathless Ben to happily give control over to Callum. 

People wouldn't believe Ben if he ever said that precious, bumbling Callum, was a confident and rough lover. They couldn't picture that Callum would do anything but whisper "I love you" as he made love to Ben. But Ben always has the hickeys and bite marks on his shoulders and legs, which is why he will never wear shorts and a tank top, he looks like he's been mauled by an animal. Callum gets a heated look whenever he catches a glimpse of the marks, his claim on Ben Mitchell. Don't worry, Callum has enough hickeys and marks himself. They can spend hours marking each other up if given the opportunity.

Which is why Ben was desperate.

Not because of how he wishes for the gentle kisses, Callum gives him plenty of them on a daily basis. No. He wants Callum jealous. Because the thing is Callum is quite the jealous person, Ben has found out. Ben and Callum may have been kicked out a club because they very nearly had public sex in the middle of the dance floor after Callum saw a guy groping Ben. They had to quickly make it home before Ben was pushed up against the door and a bruising kiss was placed on his lips, leaving him breathless and his knees wobbling. 

You can say that on that night, Ben wasn't the leader of their rendezvous. 

\--------------

So Ben was desperate to see that happen again.

So he decided that they'd go to a club that they hadn't been kicked out of. It's called Sinema and it opened recently.

So Ben put on the tightest skinny jeans he has and a tight white shirt and his leather jacket. Before he checked on Callum, he winked at himself in the mirror, cause damn he looked hot. 

He found Callum staring between the wardrobe and the bed, where clothes were strewn about.

"Come on Cal, I wanna get there before it closes." Ben whined as he wrapped his arms around Callum's waist.

"I don't know to wear." Callum relaxed in Ben's hold and as he turned around, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ben with hunger in his eyes.

"Oh no, we're going to Sinema, not having another night in." Ben pulled his arms back but Callum grasped his wrists.

"But Bennnn" Callum whined and pouted. Damn, Ben needed all of his resolve because he was ready to bend to Callum's will.

"No, we're going out. So hurry up and get some jeans and a tight shirt on." Ben told him and smacked his butt before leaving the room.

He didn't have to wait long because Callum came down, face flushed as he struggled to put a jacket on.

"Ready?" Ben called and Callum nodded, grabbing Ben's hand and letting Ben lead him to the club.

\------------

When they got there, they heard the club's music from outside and there were people in various shades of dress. Before Callum could lead Ben to the back of the queue, Ben walked up to the bouncer and said that they were on the guest list, which they were cause Ben didn't want this plan to go off without a hitch.

They walked downstairs and Callum immediately went off to get drinks, like always.

Good, this allows for Ben to put his plan into action. He reaches the dance floor and is immediately met by a guy his age, with dark hair and green eyes, a seductive smile painted on his lips.

Ben looped his arms around his neck and began to grind on him, letting the stranger's hands go to his waist. Ben spun around so that he was facing Callum, who had begun to look for him.

He can tell when Callum saw Ben because he stood up straighter, intent on walking over there and kissing Ben. However, he looked at Ben's eyes, saw the challenge that sparked them and instead pulled a guy with him to dance, making sure he looked at Ben at all times.

Feeling bold, Ben kissed the stranger, who eagerly responded. He kept his eyes open and he stared in disbelief as Callum copied him, even going as fair as pulling the guy flush with him.

Well, Ben wasn't going to step down from the challenge and he shoved his tongue down his partner's throat, exaggerating a moan that Callum could hear, causing him to tighten his grip and respond more eagerly.

Ben's partner began to grope his ass and Ben let out a surprised moan, pulling away and his partner began to place kisses down his neck.

Seeing someone else place hickeys on Ben's neck pulled Callum out of his trance and walk within grabbing distance of Ben, allowing him to pull Ben out of the club and down the alleyway.

Within a blink of an eye, Ben found his back against the wall.

"Well that's unexpected. Thought you'd last shorter than that." Ben chuckled as Callum began to place hickeys all over Ben's neck. But when Callum heard that sentence, he pulled back, pushing Ben's grabby hands away from him.

"Wait, was this a test?" Callum asked, confused and tilting his head like a puppy does.

"What did you think this was?" Ben replied, an eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"I don't know, maybe a kink?" Callum suggested.

"Cal. I wanted you jealous. And it looks like I succeeded," Ben told him, "Now if you aren't going to do anything apart from staring at me, I'll go and see that eager stranger I was making out with." Before Ben could leave however, Callum grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him back into him. Leaving Ben grinning badly before being pulled into a rough kiss as one of Callum' hands pulled his hair back and Callum's pushed upwards into Ben's groin.

Ben's groan was subdued by Callum biting his neck, leaving ben to only throw his head back and stutter out a gasp. Ben's hands were above him, held by Callum's other hand. Before it can reach any further, possibly leading them to getting arrested for indecent exposure, Callum pulled away and tugged ben into following him home.

The journey home was a blur for Ben as he was led by Callum, his heart pounding in his eyes and his mouth dry from excitement. It didn't help that Callum whispered into Ben's ear, plans for what was waiting when he got home, something about being tied up and begging. Ben didn't care, he was just hard and he needed release.

They got home and immediately Callum sucked a hickey on Ben's jawline. As Callum panted hotly against Ben, Ben only thought about how lucky he was to have Callum. Ben's train of thought short-circuited when Callum began to kiss down his body, leaving Ben to throw his head back against the mattress.

\---------

When they were finished and Ben's hands were untied, Callum wrapped his arm around ben and snuggled into him. 

The air cool around them, making goosebumps arise, and Callum placed gentle kisses on Ben's back, feeling Ben slowly fall asleep, allowing him to witness Ben's face go all slack and innocent.

Callum closed his eyes and fell asleep, unconsciously hugging Ben tight as if to say "This boy is mine."


End file.
